


Ollivander's Mistake-Drarry

by Ship_Addict378



Series: Harry Potter Ships One Shots [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Crushes, Crying, Elder Wand (Harry Potter), Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay, Gay Draco Malfoy, Gay Harry Potter, Hermione Granger & Harry Potter Friendship, Hermione Granger is a Good Friend, Hogwarts Sixth Year, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, Light Angst, M/M, Nobody is Dead, POV Draco Malfoy, POV First Person, POV Harry Potter, POV Multiple, Presumed Dead, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:47:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25212646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ship_Addict378/pseuds/Ship_Addict378
Summary: Ollivander tells Harry that Draco Malfoy used to be the owner of The Elder Wand, meaning he no longer is and as we all know, the previous owner must die for the wand to belong to somebody new. Harry joins the dots and discovers the only person he's ever loved is dead... Or is he?
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Harry Potter Ships One Shots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1824511
Comments: 1
Kudos: 61
Collections: Drarry, Drarry One-shots





	Ollivander's Mistake-Drarry

~Harry’s POV~

I arrived at the small cottage like building and knocked before entering and calling out, nobody answered. I began climbing the steep wooden staircase until I saw a door open at the top, light flooding into the dim corridor. I stepped closer and peeked in, seeing the man I was looking for sat in a chair, facing out at the window. I knocked lightly on the door.

“Mr Ollivander?” I spoke softly as I entered the room. He didn’t move or say anything so I walked up behind him, placing a hand on his shoulder.

“Excuse me?”

“Harry Potter.” He mumbled, still looking out of the window.

“Uh yes sir, I was wondering if you could help me with something.” He turned around and looked me up and down before smiling and shaking my hand, gesturing for me to sit down on the chair opposite him, I sat and smiled back.

“So, how can I be of your assistance Harry?” 

“Well, I need to know who this wand belongs to.” I said as I pulled out and handed him The Elder Wand carefully. He took it and examined it intently before closing his eyes and seemingly concentrating for a few seconds. He then opened his eyes and handed the wand back to me with a frown.

“Is there something wrong?” He seemed to consider my question before speaking, obviously trying to be delicate with his words.

“As I’m sure you know, with The Elder Wand, it’s previous owner must die before it can be reclaimed-” He began and I nodded.

“Well Harry, I cannot tell you who the wand’s current owner is, only its previous owner, meaning they are therefore dead.”

“Yes, Dumbledore, he died not long ago and I’m trying to find out who killed him.” My stomach twisted as Ollivander shook his head slowly.

“Not him Harry, the wand has had another owner after Dumbledore.”

“Who then?”

“The wand belonged to Draco Malfoy.”

My heart sank. No no no, he couldn’t have belonged to Draco because that would mean he’s dead and he can’t be dead, I just saw him this morning at breakfast and he was fine. He still believed I hated him. I love him.

“No, he can’t- no…NO!” I felt tears roll down my cheeks as I stood and began sprinting for the door, out of it and all the way back to the castle, sobbing the entire way there. I grabbed the first person I saw. Hermione.

“Hermione!” She turned and looked at me, concern immediately consuming her features as she saw me crying.

“Harry, what’s wrong? Where were you?”

“I was at Ollivander’s, he…he said that D-Draco was… was…d-dead Hermione.” I sobbed into her shoulder as she hugged me tightly.

“Have you seen him?” 

“Sorry, Harry but I haven’t.”

“He thinks I hate him ‘mione.” I sniffed, wiping my face with my sleeve. I’d told her about my crush on Draco back in 4th year and she’d fully supported me. 

“Oh Harry…” She said sympathetically, pulling away and running her thumb over my cheek as she cupped my face. Her expression suddenly changed to one of determination.

“Come on, let’s go find him. He’s only dead if there’s a body.” I nodded as she grabbed my hand and we took off running in the direction of the great hall, only stopping once we barged through the doors to find it empty, I sighed but turned around and carried on running, this time to the library. No Draco. We then checked outside and around the castle’s grounds, still no sign of him. Hermione had the idea of checking down in the dungeons and Slytherin dorms, I agreed to take the dorms while she checked the dungeons, we split off and I walked up cautiously to the door. I stood and thought for a second, what do I say if he is there? What do I say if he’s not there? What would I do if he is really gone? I quickly shook my head and tried not to overthink it as I raised my fist and knocked loudly. Nobody answered for a while and I was about to knock again when the door slowly creaked open and my heart stopped as my palms got sweaty and my breathing heavier, I felt fresh tears well in my eyes and maybe a few escaped down my cheeks.

“What the hell are you doing here, Potter?” The blonde spat viciously although he seemed to soften when he saw I was crying.

~Draco’s POV~

I was just hanging out in the Slytherin common rooms by myself, everybody else was out in classes or just roaming so I had the place to myself for the day, or so I thought before there was a knock at the door. I groaned and stood from my place on the sofa, where I was reading a book, and walked over to the door, pulling it open reluctantly. I expected to see another Slytherin that wanted to get in but instead there stood a broken and devastated looking Potter, crying. I didn’t show I cared but all I wanted to do is hug him and kiss the pain away. I felt terrible for being a dick to him but I couldn’t exactly let him know I was in love with him after almost 7 years of being enemies. I just asked him what he was doing at the Slytherin dorms and he… smiled.

“You’re alive.” He sighed and he seemed happy about it, why would he be happy? He hates me.

“Of course, I’m alive, what are you talking about? And why are you crying?” I asked, my tone softer than usual as I didn’t want to upset him anymore then he already was. I was about to close the door on him and go back to my book when he suddenly threw himself forward and wrapped his arms around my neck… hugging me? I stumbled backwards slightly before I found my balance again and my brain functioned enough for me to speak.

“Potter, what the hell is this?!”

“A hug Malfoy. Now shut up you git” He said but it was slightly muffled by my chest as he was quite a bit smaller than me. I didn’t know exactly what to do, should I push him off or hug him back? I went for the latter option and wrapped my arms tightly around his waist, sighing happily as I buried my nose in his hair and smiled.

“Hey Draco?” 

“Yeah Harry?” I heard him giggle at his first name.

“Thank you for not being dead.”

“Anytime baby.” The name just kind of slipped out but I liked how it sounded when I was calling him by it and he didn’t seem to mind. He eventually pulled away but kept his arms around my neck so I kept mine around his waist and looked deep into his gorgeous emerald eyes. I didn’t even realise I was leaning forward until he inhaled sharply and I couldn’t stop now so I went for it. I locked our lips together in a passionate kiss as he immediately reacted and sparks flew and I’d never felt better. I smiled into the kiss before biting his bottom lip, making him gasp so I could slip my tongue into his mouth, he moaned into it and I loved that sound. I spun us round and pinned him up against the wall and continued to kiss him like that for a while until we had to break away for air. 

“Wow.” He said.

“Damn straight.”

“I don’t think straight is the right word for this situation Malfoy.” He smirked and I chuckled, kissing him again lightly before leading him into my dorm to finish what we’d started in the hall. I didn’t even notice Granger watching the whole thing with a huge stupid grin on her face.


End file.
